


Remembering Kevin

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley offers to bring back Kevin after he dies... but his offer comes at a horrible price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> So! Now that I'm through spring semester (and I kept my scholarship) I should have a little more time to write and post. I hope that you like this quick little piece I wrote late one night when I couldn't sleep. Let me know what you think in the comments!

I knelt in front of his headstone in my black attire. The rest of the funeral party was gone, but… but I just couldn’t drag myself away. I already missed him so much. My waist felt exposed without his warm hand there, my forehead felt neglected without the quick press of his lips when no one was looking, my hair felt too neat without his hand raking through it every few minutes. All in all, I felt empty, too heavy and too light at the same time. There were pieces of me missing, and I was never going to get them back.  
How long I knelt there, I have no idea. Time seemed to stop as the sky slowly clouded and began to drizzle cold, slow rain that thickened till I couldn’t read the letters and numbers engraved in granite in front of me. All light left, and still I stayed. I cried till I had no more tears, and then I just knelt there shivering.  
I must have fallen asleep, because a throat clearing wrenched me from the ground. Crowley stood before me. “What do you want?” I asked, my voice quiet and breaking.  
“I want to help,” Crowley replied suavely. “I can bring your bonnie lad back if it’ll get you to get the hell out of this cemetery; this is starting to get maudlin.”  
I set my jaw and glared. “And what do you get out of it?”  
“What I’ve wanted for the last year. You.”  
“You’ll never get my soul, Crowley. Kevin would hate me if I sold you my soul,” I spat. “It would be an insult to his memory.”  
“Oh, rubbish. Squirrel and Moose are always falling all over themselves to sacrifice their souls for each other. What makes you any different? Besides, I don’t want your soul,” Crowley added. “I want you. Marry me, become the Queen of Hell, and Kevin comes back to help… what do you call yourselves? Team Free Will? He’ll be back on that grand mission of his.” Crowley narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “Tell you what. I’ll even take all your memories of him. You won’t even miss anything.”  
“No!” I hissed. “No, you can’t have my memories.”  
“But I can have you?”  
“No! No. I’m going home, Crowley,” I added. “Don’t follow me.”  
I returned to the bunker, where Dean and Sam were waiting for me in the library. “Where ya been, kiddo?” Dean asked gently.  
“Crowley held me up,” I muttered. Both their eyes widened with worry, so I continued. “I didn’t sell my soul or anything. Crowley made an offer. I turned it down.”  
Sam stood and wrapped his arms around me. “Good. Kevin wouldn’t have wanted that.”  
His words broke me. I lost it, sobbing loudly into Sam’s broad chest. Sam rubbed my back, trying to alleviate a little of the pain that was overtaking my entire being. He knew. He knew what I’d lost, how I felt. He knew I blamed myself, he knew I would dream of Kevin for weeks and months. He knew it would be months, years, before I could move on, before I could put the broken pieces of myself back together.  
After several minutes, my knees gave out. When Sam scooped me up, Dean took me from his arms and carried me to my room. “I’m gonna take your wet clothes off, okay?” he asked. When I nodded, Dean gently pulled off the black skirt, blazer, and shirt before peeling my nylons and camisole off, leaving me in my bra and underwear. He found one of Kevin’s old tee shirts and pulled it over my head, not saying a word; he just let me cry while he took care of me. The smell of Kevin calmed me a bit, and my tears ran out, so I just lay on the bed, trembling.  
Dean pulled back the thick covers of the bed and tucked me in. He knelt down so that he could level eyes with me. “Listen up, kid. This sucks. It really does. You gotta know that nothing you could have done would have saved Kevin; you gotta know how much he loved you. I would know; I saw the kid’s eyes whenever you walked into the room. I listened to him rant about you, kept him updated on how you were doing on hunts, the list goes on. You gotta keep it together for him. You gotta get through this. If you can’t do that for yourself, or Sam, or me, or Cas, then do it for Kevin. He’s gonna watch over you, kid. He’s gonna do his best to move to heaven and save a spot for you, find the perfect place. Okay?”  
“Okay,” I whispered with a nod.  
Dean smiled and kissed my cheek gently before whispering, “Get some sleep, kid. We’re gonna try and find a hunt tomorrow.”


End file.
